My Angel
by AnimeLash
Summary: Is the new transfer student really that new to Sasuke? Maybe the one he can allow close to him is about to come back in his life YAOI! dont read if your homophobic! U were warned XD


I Don't Own Naruto! If I did you would see things like what's in my story on TV :P

_Italics = flashback_

**Bold = text**

_Flashback_

"_Hi" I looked up from my lap to lock eyes with the most beautiful angel I had ever seen. I had many reasons to believe he was. He had the golden hair of an angel along with an angelic face. It was prettier than mommy's. So yes, definitely an angel. My mommy was the only other angel I had ever seen. He was smiling at me. A smile full of sunshine and rainbows. "why are you all the way over here?" the angel asked. _

_I looked around and noticed I was at least 10 feet away from all the other groups of children in the park. "I don't know anyone here to play with" I replied shyly. The angel smiled sweetly at me. "You can play with me. Do you want to?" he asked hopefully. I nodded his smile got impossibly bigger. "Come on!" _

_He grabbed my hand and began to pull me towards the monkey bars. He climbed up before turning around and helping me up. "What's your name?" Angel asked. "S-Sasuke" I answered, my face feeling hot. "Mine's N-!" _

_End Flashback_

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

A hand shot out from under the covers as a muffled groan also came from beneath the sheets. The dream always ended the same and Sasuke found them quite annoying. A few seconds passed before the sheets were thrown off and a grumpy raven got up and walked to the bathroom. Sasuke looked in the mirror after splashing his face with water. A knock came from his bedroom door.

"Sasuke dear," he heard his mother call, "it's time for school. Are you going to eat breakfast?" She opened the door as Sasuke came out of the bathroom. "Dear, you need to hurry or you'll be late."

"Hn."

"Seriously dear you need to become a better morning person," she ended walking out to make Sasuke's breakfast. Sasuke jus headed back to the bathroom to take his shower. After showering he headed to his closet trying to decide what to wear. He never really cared what he wore as long as he looked decent. However this morning he was in a good mood so he made an effort. He finally decided on a black skinny jeans and a tight dark blue shirt. He added a chain in place of his belt and looped it through before grabbing his bag and heading downstairs.

As he entered the kitchen he bumped into his older brother. He looked up to glare at the smirking face. "Distracted this morning are we?" Itachi asked as he walked to the counter and picked up a blueberry muffin before he took a bite as he poked Sasuke in the forehead.

"Mom!" Sasuke turned to his mother with a pout on his face. "Make 'Tachi stop poking my forehead." His mother simply looked at them and smiled. Sasuke always loved when his mother smiled. It always him feel fluttery inside. When he was angry that's all she had to do to get him to calm down.

His mother saw him on the edge of smiling, so she walked over and hugged him. "Sasuke you'll be late for school if you don't hurry," she smirked as he jumped out of her arms and grabbed 3 of the muffins and some bacon and wrapped them in foil paper. As he sped from the room he kissed Mikoto on her check and ran through the door with a 'Love you mom!'

Sasuke headed to Itachi's black Maclaren MP4 and got in. "Little brother you really need to hurry in the mornings," Itachi stated as he drove to school. Sasuke just stared at him before lifting his hand and using his index finger and poking Itachi's cheek. "You talk too much sometimes Aniki." Itachi just gave the smallest of smiles knowing that only their mother could put his little brother in such a good mood.

As they pulled into the school's parking lot both brothers sighed knowing it was time to put on their 'masks'. "I was in such a good mood too," Sasuke said before exiting the car. The daily screams were heard as girls began to surround them. Both boys walked through the main door and went their separate ways without sparing a glance at any of the girls who had rejected expressions.

Neji saw his friend walking towards him and smirked knowing that he was correct to think that the screams he heard earlier was due to Sasuke's arrival. "Had a wonderful morning I see," he said as Sasuke reach for his own locker which was next to Neji's.

"Shut up Hyuuga," the raven stated as he got the books he needed for classes before lunch. "Anyways, do have any new info on the new kid coming here?"

"Curiosity killed the cat Uchiha," Neji said before they both walked off. "you seem to be in a fairly good mood this morning. Finally got laid again?" Sasuke growled before the Hyuuga held his hand up in surrender. "Actually there are two transfers today. One is a male the others gender is unknown. Both are 16 which mostly likely means that they will be a grade lower than us."

"Hn," was Sasuke's response as the bell rang and the two went to their homeroom. They quickly found their seats and sat quietly while the class slowly filed in. some time later their homeroom teacher, Kakashi, walked in. "Sorry I'm late, class I had to-"

"LIAR!" the entire class cut him off before he could finish. Kakashi sighed before continuing, "as I was saying before being interrupted, I had to guide these two new students to class," he motioned for them to enter the room. First entered a short red head boy. His pale skin was nothing in comparison to Sasuke's but it was still fairly pale. His piercing green eyes were what caught Neji's attention. Piercing green eyes surrounded by thick eyeliner that glared at the class.

"Class this is Sabaku No Gaara, a transfer student from Suna." Whispers began to fly around the class as Neji stared in awe at the new kid. "is there anything you'd like to say Gaara?"

"Stay out of my way and you won't get hurt," was his cold reply before he turned to Kakashi expectantly. Said teacher smiled before motioning him to the seat infront of the Hyuuga. "And this new transfer is-" once again Kakashi was interrupted as a loud blonde kid sprang into the room.

"The name's Uzumaki!" he said loudly with the biggest grin known to be impossible for human beings. 'Idiot' Sasuke thought. "I'm 16 and my favourite food is Ramen!"

"Thank you Uzumaki, now if you would please take the vacant seat next to Uchiha?" Kakashi said before he took his seat at the teachers desk and opening his 'forbiden book' as the students liked to call it.

Sasuke watched as the new 'idiot' ,as he saw fit to call him, walked towards him and sat next to him. "Hi," he said too loud for Sasuke's comfort, "what's your name?" Sasuke felt strange looking at the new kid smiling. It had an almost calming effect on him. 'strange' he thought.

"Sasuke…"

"Mine's N-" the bell cut him off as he began. The red head came and dragged him off before he could continue his sentence. Sasuke sat frozen as Neji watched confused before standing and waiting before the Uchiha.

_Flashback _

_He grabbed my hand and began to pull me towards the monkey bars. He climbed up before turning around and helping me up. "What's your name?" Angel asked. "S-Sasuke" I answered, my face feeling hot. "Mine's N-!" _

_End Flashback_

That's it! ^_^ hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. I know it's short but it jus the beginning. I have lots to do with this story.


End file.
